csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Should we allow chat moderators to issue warnings?
In light of a few recent ideas that have come into my head, I would like to start a discussion as to whether Chat Moderators should be allowed to issue warnings. Previously, as with the Sims wiki, on this wiki, chat moderators were not permitted to issue warnings to users. However the policies on this wiki state that as an administrator, a user doesn't have to issue a warning, they can just cut straight to a 24 hour block, or a 2 hour one in the case of a newbie who accidentally violated a policy. Also the way I see it, chat moderators (along with rollbackers) are different from regular users. Chat Moderators are able to carry out administrative tasks in the chat room, but unlike rollbackers, they can't revert vandalism in one click. Because chat moderators have a tool that one does not have access to by default, they are sometimes thought of as being above regular users. Should this proposed policy pass, chat moderators will be allowed to issue level 1 and level 2 warnings to users. Should this other proposed policy pass, chat moderators will be allowed to issue level 3 warnings to users, as will rollbackers. I know that since I'm like, the only user on this wiki, the odds are that this will go unnoticed and the proposed policies are just a waste of time. But I feel that this will be a good way for me to develop a stronger concept of being a community leader, even if the only people I am a leader to, are myself, my conscience, and any newbie that just happens to stumble across here. If users are not comfortable with giving their names, I won't scold those unknown people to the air. That's why I've given users the option to vote using a poll. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 21:31, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- Countdown Voting shall last for five days. Time remaining: ---- Discussion I personally am not in the least bit worried when supporting this proposed policy. Should this policy be made official and if chat moderators are allowed to issue level 1, 2 and 3 warnings, they can at least inform an administrator or bureaucrat, when issuing a level 3 warning, so that they can be prepared to take any necessary actions. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 02:07, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ---- Support Policy Change ---- Support - I very seldomly have other users on my wiki. And since chat moderators are different from regular users, I'm all for supporting the allowance of chat moderators to issue warnings as well as rollbackers. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 01:07, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ---- Neutral towards Policy Change ---- Oppose Policy Change ---- Poll Should we allow chat moderators to issue warnings on my wiki? *Yes I think it's a good idea. 1 *No I think it's a bad idea. 0 *Policy? What policy?! 0 The poll was created at 9:31 on the 25th January 2015 (UTC) and 1 person voted. ---- Conclusion